Deep Darkness
by Katsuro Toya
Summary: The story of Kingdom Hearts from Riku's point of view. As he travels through his jounery in the darkness, his love for his best friend slowly grows. A RikuSora shounen-ai fic. Rated PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey there! This is my first published (at least online) shounen-ai (boy's love) fic. And I think this is definitely a good way to start off my writing. Anyways, I can't take all of the credit. Thanks to my friends for helping me with ideas and betaing it. And major, worshipping thanks to Squaresoft (before it was Squenix) and Disney for coming out with this holy game! Now, on to the story!

Deep Darkness

Sometimes when you're attracted to someone, you can't always tell right away. Sometimes it's a little too obvious. But, you are almost always left with an odd feeling in the pit of your stomach when you have competition. Depression of doubt; fear of what you might lose; hatred towards your foe. For some, they would give up anything in the struggle for what they love. Even if it means falling into shadow.

Chapter 1

Tada hitori de unmei wasurete

The silver-haired boy picked up the log and slung it over his shoulder. It was drift wood; large, light, and easy to work with. Perfect for a makeshift raft. He started back to where his two younger friends, Sora and Kairi, were talking.

"But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi was referring to her home, or at least where she was before she ended up on Destiny Island.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Sora grinned dreamily as he thought about what was out there beyond their island.

"So what're we waiting for?' Kairi grinned.

"Hey," Riku protested as he walked over. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" He smiled smugly. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He tossed the log at Sora as he walked to Kairi, who ended up not catching it in time. "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

Kairi giggled. "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora looked at her as if she had just gone insane.

Riku, in the mean time, had just sat down next to Sora. "What, are you kidding?"

"Ready? Go!"

Sora and Riku glanced at each other and took off, each slowing or hastening to keep up with the other. Kairi followed them, giggling her head off. At the end of the race, which had ended in a tie between the two boys, Riku went off to his usual spot on the paopu tree, watching the ocean. As he waited for Sora and Kairi to finish collecting things for the raft, he let his mind wander.

This time it went to the image of Kairi and Sora together. At the time, it hadn't really affected him. But now the distant feeling of jealousy came over him. But why? He didn't understand why it seemed to toy with him now. It hadn't ever before, not even when he first saw them. He shrugged it off. "Hormones…" he muttered. He collected his thoughts and brought them back to thinking about the trip the three friends had planned for the day after tomorrow.

"Hey Riku!" a voice behind called out to him. "Daydreaming again?"

Riku jumped down with a laugh, letting Sora and Kairi climb up on the tree. The three looked out at the sunset as they always did before heading home.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora inquired of Riku

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world," Kairi laughed a little nervously. "What would you do there?

"Well," Riku looked down, thinking, "I haven't really thought about it. It's just; I've always wondered why we're on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…" He looked back out over the water. "Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else," He looked up at them, "Right?"

"I dunno…" Sora leaned back against the tree.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"Heh, you're welcome."

The three started walking back, Sora and Riku lagging behind.

Once Kairi was inside the tiny shack, Riku called out "Sora." Sora turned around and caught something being thrown at him. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit...."

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what," He said walking by Sora. "C'mon, I know you wanna try it."

"What are you talking-"

Riku cut him off laughing, attempting to hide his feelings about Sora's reply. He ran back to the boats and Sora followed after tossing away the paopu.

* * *

Riku sat at a desk in his room under the window. He was slouching, pen in hand, and was looking out the window at their tiny island, trying to come up with a list of supplies to bring with them on their tip. He had so far come up with fresh water, coconuts, and fish. He sighed to himself as he let his mind slip to the scene with Sora earlier. _Maybe…I really do like Sora…But then…_

"Riku?" his mother called up the stairs. "Dinner's ready, you coming to eat?"

He straightened, coming back from his thoughts. "Oh, no thanks… I'm not really hungry."

"Are you feeling alright, dear?"

Riku stiffened as she said "dear." It was something he hated to be called, but would never tell his mother about. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just not hungry is all."

He went back to the list and wrote a few more things down. _Maybe I'm thinking too much about this…I mean, he probably doesn't even think the same anyway…Besides,_ Riku looked back out of the window._ He's got _Kairi_…

* * *

_

"There, that should be good enough…" Riku reassured himself the next evening as he pulled the raft up from the water. It would be the end to their hopes if the raft drifted off from high tide. He walked back to the docks where Sora and Kairi were waiting for him.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!"

Riku stopped as he heard Kairi's voice. _I…_He didn't need to hear anymore of this. He ran back to the hidden cave he and Sora had once found when they were little. When he reached the back of the cave and glaring at the door, he kicked it. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown up, this never would have happened!" He sat down; furious with himself rather than the inanimate object he was taking it out on.

From behind him, a voice called from the shadows. "But you have been chosen."

**A/N:** Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! Yes, anyways. Wow, that was short… I hope you liked it, there shall be many more chapters following if they all end up going this slowly, heh. And chances are, even if they go quickly, there will be many more! Er, so long as my muses give me something to work with. Oh, and yeah, I know I skipped the race, but I couldn't figure out how to use it and still have the story go the way I want. Well, see you next chapter, and please rate! Flames, encouragement, ideas, anything! I'd like to know your opinion! Sore mo yoroshiku!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm soooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update! I had to go through writer's block, computer crashes, and being away from the computer for long periods of time. But I'm back! And I have the second chapter up! Oh, and I know I changed it to "angst" rather than "romance." That's because it's changing to go that way. Don't worry, I shall write a fluff story for you all.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or any of its characters, for that matter. Be assured that if I did, it would be full of crazed fangirl-goodness. Now on to the story!

Chapter 2

Mirai wa zutto saki da yo boku ni mo wakaranai

Riku jumped and turned around, looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

"You have been chosen, Keyblade Master," a different voice, a woman's, called from behind the shadows.

"What? Keyblade? What are you talking about?" Riku yelled. He was starting to get nervous.

The glib man's voice came back to answer, "The door has opened. You wanted to see other worlds, did you not?"

"How do you know what I want?" Riku backed up from the direction of the voices, only to jump as the woman's spoke behind him.

"Ah, yes. The other...."

An image of a younger Riku catching an also younger Sora in a headlock flickered through Riku's mind. He looked around, sharply. _Where were they hiding?_ "Just what do you want?"

"Do not fear the darkness," the two voices chided.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" But the voices were gone.

Riku looked at the door again. "'Do not fear the darkness....'" He reached out to touch it, and as he did so a large keyhole appeared. Riku recoiled away from the door, looking at it in disbelief before running out of the cave. Behind him, a small black creature with bright yellow eyes popped up from the ground.

Outside, shooting stars like he had never seen came down from the stormy sky. Riku stared up as he walked to the sandy shore. These weren't like meteorites at all. They were more like, "Falling comets?"

Large gusts of wind were blowing up sand as the storm drew in to the small island. Riku raised his hand to shield his eyes and remembered. _The raft! _He raced off, only to come upon its dismantled remains.

"Oh no...." He had to tell someone. Sora! His house was closest to their island anyway. Riku turned back around to see a tiny black thing in front of him. He took a step back, but his little ebony 'friend' didn't seem like it was going to attack. It seemed as though it were trying to show him something, although what, Riku couldn't figure out. It scuttled a little bit away and looked back him as though trying to get him to follow.

After a small pause of deliberation, Riku followed the creature back through their seaside shack and up to Riku's tiny sandbar of an island. He gaped as he saw a large mass of black and orange energy above it, pulling up plants, wood, anything that wasn't tied down it seemed. He heard foots steps on the wood planks behind him, but did not turn.

"Riku... What's going on? The raft's gone, and there was this... thing. It tried to attack me. I don't understand what's happening!" The panicked voice was Kairi's.

Riku sighed. It wasn't who he had hoped it was. "The door...."

"What door?"

"There's a door inside the cave. Go there. They'll tell you what's happening to our island."

"They who?"

Riku didn't answer. He couldn't give them names or faces, so he remained silent.

"Riku?"

"Just go."

There was a pause when neither said a word. Then, figuring she wouldn't get a straight answer out of Riku, Kairi left him under the massive power that was eating at the insignificant island.

_Sora. Will you come? You're too headstrong not to find out what's happening, aren't you? If you come, we can leave this place. We can go to a new world. We can go together.... _

The little black creature popped up from the ground again and blinked at him. Riku smiled softly. New things weren't always bad, and if you never give it a chance, you'll never know how it will work out in the end. He reached out a hand to it. The creature swatted at it as though his hand had frightened it and sunk back into the ground.

More foot steps sounded behind him.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora's adolescent voice rung hollowly in the night air.

"The door has opened...." Riku answered, more to himself than to Sora.

"What?" The chestnut-haired boy's question snapped Riku's attention back to him.

"The door has opened, Sora. Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku automatically snapped, making Sora recoil slightly in surprise. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku called out to the looming presence above them.

"Riku...."

He offered his hand out to Sora, turquoise orbs flashing an "are you coming or not?" message. As Sora reached out to take his hand, a dark power from below them slithered up, entwining the two boys and dragging them into shadow.

"Sora..." was Riku's last thought as the darkness swallowed him.

A/N: There it is! Hope you liked! It doesn't flow as nicely as I would like it to, and it left out a small Riku scene from the manga, but I'm happy with it anyway. I'll get to work on the third chapter as soon as I can. Be sure to read and review if you want a happy author!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the third chapter! I wrote it in like an hour because I was feeling bad about taking so long with the other. But R&R anyway! Or you wont understand the chapter after this one. Also, this is a lot shorter than the other two chapters. And was notably easier to write. But I still think it turned out well. Yay shounen-ai!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of its characters. Sadness for me. On to the fluff!

Chapter 3

Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa

Someone was calling him. "Ri....up...Get up, Riku...."

Slowly, holding his head in his hand, Riku sat up. "Uh...What?"

"You're awake! That's good." Sora's voice came to him as though muffled by something.

Riku mumbled something as his vision came back to him. Sora was standing in front of him; hand out to help him up. Riku took it and looked around. "Where are we?" The two were standing on a platform in a huge area of black.

"Dunno. I'm really glad you're here though."

"What?" It was just then that Riku realized Sora hadn't taken his eyes off of him since they both came to.

Sora shifted uncomfortably. "Well," he started, "I wouldn't want to be alone here. I dunno how to get out of here. And...."

Riku blinked. Sora wasn't acting his usual self. _Why is he so uneasy? _It didn't occur to him that it was odd that he wasn't uneasy about the surroundings.

"And now that we're off the island, we don't have to listen to what other people tell us to do."

"Sora."

"Riku, I..." Sora stammered, looking down.

Riku's brows furrowed in confusion. What was Sora trying to tell him? Maybe.... "What is, Sora?"

The brunette looked up at him. For a moment the two just watched each other, the darkness surrounding them no longer seeming so thick. Then Sora moved. Riku's eyes went wide as he felt the pressure of the other boy on his lips.

After a moment Sora stepped back.

"S-sora? What..." Riku was at a loss for words. Was that really Sora? Had they really just kissed?

"I like you, Riku. And now we can be together." Sora kept his eyes locked on Riku's.

"But...Kairi. I thought...."

"I see the way you watch me, Riku. I can tell you feel hurt when I'm with Kairi. Riku, you like me. Don't you?"

Riku didn't answer. He just stared at Sora. _I...Is this Sora? Did he really tell me he likes me?_

"Don't you??"

Again, Riku didn't answer. He decided to prove rather than tell. He closed the gap between them once more. Arms locked around bodies, eyes closed from sheer feeling; both were trapped in a single moment of ecstasy. Riku's head went back as Sora slowly started tracing his way down his neck. _Please...Let this be real..._ was Riku's thought before Sora's voice interrupted.

"I'll keep going, Riku. But will you do something for me?"

Riku made a small noise in question.

"Just open your eyes."

He nodded and did so, finding himself in a place quite different from where he had been before.

* * *

Riku found himself sprawled out on a platform similar to the one he and Sora had been on. But now there were other platforms leading up to a large castle in the middle of a valley with steep rock walls.

He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" He stood and called out, "Sora? Sora! ...Kairi? Hello??"

Then what had happened before was nothing more than a dream. But it had felt so real. He could still feel Sora's warm breath on his chest. Riku sat back down and stared at nothing for a very long time.

**A/N:** Did you like it? Please tell me you liked it! Yes, it's fluffy. Yes, the ending is sad. No, that wasn't in the game or the manga. But Riku waking up in Hollow Bastion was! So ha! ::ahem:: I feel bad torturing Riku like this. Am I a bad person? Or do you guys like it that way? Don't forget to review!


End file.
